Eres mía ¡Rae!
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: Rachel es talentosa, irritante y obstinada. Quinn es impulsiva, cínica e irrespetuosa. Sus sueños no eran los mismos ni sus intereses. Tampoco pensaban igual y mucho menos coincidían en el amor. Pero su destino parecía unirse en una misma dirección. Ellas la amaban y estaban dispuestas a retenerla a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Uno_** :

 ** _Wicked_**

 ** _18 de Septiembre de 2022. Imperial Theatre, Broadway, New York. 16:45 p.m_**

El día había amanecido nublado, y la sexy climatóloga del noticiero de _Univision New_ _York_ había pronosticando, que en cualquier hora de la tarde, caería una gran tormenta proveniente de un frente frío del océano pacífico. A pesar de la época en la que estaban, que no era otra más que la del otoño, la lluvia no daba tregua a los habitantes de la _Gran Manzana._ Quienes aún mantenían en llave los abrigos del invierno, para dar paso, a los paraguas y las botas de caucho.

Aunque eso no había sido impedimento para que _Broadway_ siguiese trabajando. Por supuesto que no, jamás cerrarían sus puertas. Y al contrario de otras situaciones, la soledad era lo que reinaba en el lugar, y podría distinguirse con perfección, el golpeteo de una de las puntas de los bolígrafos sobre la mesa, que servían para escribir las notas de las especiales audiciones, mientras que, se les unía un inquieto tacón que masacraba el costoso piso de madera.

Tres chicos estaban sentados al centro de las butacas del magnánimo teatro, donde podrían analizar directamente y sin interrupciones, a cada uno de los candidatos que llegaban a demostrarles sus aptitudes de interpretación. Y lo harían si es que alguien se presentase. Cosa que no ocurría a pesar de haber invertido gran cantidad de dinero para promocionarlo. Ni una sola persona se había apuntado en la lista que estaba pegada a las afueras.

— ¡No puedo más con esto!—resopló e inspeccionó con frustración su reloj de muñeca— Al igual que no puedo creer que Marley tuviera que accidentarse a cinco meses del estreno. Ensayamos tanto, para nada, para que todo se fuera a la mierda en sólo minutos—hizo aspavientos sobreactuados con sus manos y se paró bruscamente de su butaca— Tuvo que correr por las escaleras para llegar a su estúpido examen. Y ni siquiera lo aprobó. Sólo porque es mi mejor amiga, no voy hasta nuestro apartamento y la asesino yo misma—continuó con sus reclamos una pequeña morena de un talento extraordinario. Seguramente ya se imaginan de quién se trata—Esto es un asco, mejor me voy a casa antes de que comience a llover.

Se cruzó de brazos, frunció los labios y tomó su abrigo decidida a irse antes de que terminase de explotar su cabeza.

—¡Cálmate Rachel! Apenas han pasado 45 minutos, no es que estuviéramos gran tiempo aquí sentados. Verás que ya se presenta alguien.

Jason, el productor de la obra, intentó calmarla sin obtener resultado alguno.

Había una simple razón para que Rachel Berry estuviese molesta, que decir molesta, enfurecida. Marley Natalie Rose no había sido cuidadosa a la hora de bajar las escaleras y tuvo un aparatoso accidente, rezagándola para seguir protagonizando _"Wicked"_ a su lado. Marley era _Glinda_ mientras la morena _Elphaba_. " _El duo dinámico"_ como las había baustizado la crítica especializada de los musicales.

Marley a diferencia de Rachel, estudiaba en la _NYU_ a donde había pedido su intercambio procedente de la _Estatal de Ohio,_ para estar más cercana de sus mejores amigas. Aún le faltaba un largo semestre para poder recibir su nombramiento de Licenciada en _Psicología_ , la segunda carrera que se había decidido a estudiar. Pero exactamente el día de la prueba, había sido terrible, se quedó dormida y tuvo que llegar casi volando a su clase con el señor Crawford. Era el último examen del semestre, el cuál, no podía reprobarlo si es que quería que su madre siguiera pagando su costosa matrícula, pero Rachel no lo comprendía. Ella había abandonado _NYADA_ desde que protagonizó _Funny Girl_. Dejando para después su título universitario.

Mientras Rachel hacia tremendo coraje, Marley intentaba de subsistir sola con una pierna enyesada en el departamento que ambas compartían. Muy difícil para la ojiazul, que entre más pasaban los días, más se desesperaba y su estado de humor empeoraba. No le gustaba para nada perder tanto tiempo y tener que ausentarse a sus clases, aunque lo que más le preocupaba, era que su mejor amiga estuviese desilusionada y decaída. Rachel le había insistido tanto para que adicionara a su lado, y después de haber conseguido el papel, por culpa de una cáscara de banana, lo perdiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Difícil de creer, aunque no imposible y gracioso.

Por su culpa, Rachel y los directores estaban en la búsqueda de una nueva protagonista. Muy complicado para el corto tiempo que les quedaba. Ninguna actriz quería arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo, y mucho menos, querían ser plato de segunda mesa después de haber sido despreciadas; ni siquiera Santana López quiso relevarla, a pesar de que ambas chicas le suplicaran como si su vida dependiese de ella. Santana ya había pasado por algo similar con _Funny Girl_ , así que no se aventuró otra vez. Ella ahora era feliz siendo la representante de sus dos mejores amigas, y de Brittany, su prometida, quién se había abierto camino en el mundo de la danza. De hecho, le iba muy bien en ello y así era feliz. No quería saber más sobre los reflectores.

Y luego de los escasos 45 minutos que habían transcurrido en su reloj, que además, parecieron una eternidad para la morena, ni una sola alma se paraba por el teatro para audicionar. No hasta que escucharon como una multitud gritaba eufórica a las afueras.

Tanto los directores como Rachel intercambiaron miradas confundidas entre sí. Quizás solamente era una estrellita más quien se decidió a caminar en las concurridas calles de _Broadway_ , así que no le prestaron importancia. Siempre era lo mismo.

Terrible equivocación de su parte.

Pues en menos de unos segundos, una gran avalancha de espectadores y fotógrafos, rodeaban a una persona misteriosa, quien se cubría completamente con una gabardina y atravesaba con seguridad el largo pasillo. Ese mismo alguien que subió las escaleras hasta llegar al centro del escenario, dejando a todo su séquito enfrente de las butacas y se despojó de su capucha de manera remasterizada mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada y una postura de superioridad.

Rachel dirigió desconcertada su mirada a los directores, quienes estaban totalmente perplejos. No podían asimilar lo que veían y olvidaban por completo la rabieta de la morena.

La superestrella de _Hollywood_ estaba enfrente de ellos. Aunque Rachel ni por enterada de quién era.


	2. 2 Elevador

**_Dos:_**

 ** _Elevador_**

—Por pura casualidad. Y repito, sólo por mera casualidad ¿Pero qué le demonios le sucede a Rachel Berry? —les preguntó expectante.

El terrible berrinche la había confundido demasiado. De antemano, conocía ya la peculiar personalidad de la morena, pero lo que había hecho escasos tres minutos atrás, había arrebazado sus propios límites para no ser cuestionado, además, si le agregamos el miedo que sintió al suponer que probablemente Rachel supiera algo de su pasado, no la dejó tranquila. Y tanto Jason como Daniel no sabían cómo responderle. Ellos tampoco intuían lo que le sucedía a Rachel. Con Quinn nunca se había comportado así.

—Pues tampoco lo sabemos Alex, como a ti, también nos ha tomado por sorpresa su actitud.—Daniel se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Creen que se haya puesto así por mis bromas? —repuso preocupada sin hablar de más.

—No lo creo, ella no suele ser así. Aunque supongo que es el estrés por el que ha estado pasando.—Jason continuó la explicación.— Primero, su mejor amiga y coprotagonista, Quinn, se fracturó la pierna ocasionando que tuviese que abandonar la obra, y segundo, llevamos dos días con esto de las audiciones y eres la primera que realmente vale la pena. Podría ser esa la respuesta a su reacción, aunque conociendo a Rachel Berry, cualquier cosa puede ser. Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a su temperamento.

— ¡Vaya! Pues sí que será difícil—sonrió más calmada. Tenían razón, no tenía por qué preocuparse— En fin, esperemos que sea por eso. Entonces, ¿Me quedo con el papel? O ¿Rachel podría hacerme la vida imposible? —musitó juguetona.

La ojiazul no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Porque Rachel ya estaba maquinando en su mente lo que haría para fastidiarla y optara por abandonar la obra. Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, llevaba varios minutos escuchando la plática de los tres chicos. Quería conocer un poco de su hasta ahora contrincante. Se estaba convirtiendo en una espía altamente calificada del _FBI._ Y teniendo de aliada y como _roommate_ a Quinn Fabray, seguramente lograría su objetivo.

—No te preocupes por ella, verás que mañana regresa como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Mejor hablemos de lo importante, ¿Por qué audicionas para _Broadway_ si tu personaje en " _Bordertown"_ es muy popular y estarás muy ocupada para los ensayos?—Daniel prosiguió con la entrevista.

—Verán… Les contaré un súper _spoiler,_ que seguramente mis productores por detallárselos me demandenpero ¡Bah! Ya no importa, ya grabé todo lo que tenía que grabar. Pedí que mi personaje fuera asesinado, y morirá dentro de dos capítulos—frunció sus labios con tristeza. Tuvo que huir de allí también— Ya saben de eso del drama y ajetreo de _Hollywood_ , y además, ya quería un poco de tranquilidad por problemas personales que me vienen aquejando últimamente. Es por ello, que Emily ha estado buscando audiciones donde no exista tanto acoso mediático, y cuando me habló específicamente de ésta, me dije ¿Por qué no lo intentas Alex? Será divertido e interesante regresar a tus raíces. Y allí lo ven, aquí me tienen porque quise dar un giro de 180 grados. Alejándome de los chismes del corazón y fiestas alocadas. Estoy completamente reformada—mintió de nuevo.

—Pues que bien que tomes este segundo aire en musicales y te alejes de los malos pasos.

 _¿Segundo aire? Desde cuándo Alexandra Stone pertenecía a ellos_. Se cuestionó Rachel atenta desde la puerta. Hasta donde sabía, la engreída y talentosa chica sólo había estado en esa extraña serie policiaca. Nunca había escuchado de ella en musicales. Ella sabía todo lo relacionado con ellos y nunca escuchó hablar de esa chica.

—Es exactamente lo que dice mi tía—se rió— Ella insistía una y otra vez que retomara el camino del bien de los _Stone-Griffin._ Que soy la heredera de un gran talento, y blablablá, ya saben como suelen ser de intensos los familiares. Aunque así de loca, la amo.

—Mejor para nosotros tener de aliada a la gran Melanie, no queremos que _Antonio Banderas_ se involucre, venga hasta aquí y al más estilo del _pistolero,_ quiera asesinarnos—una carcajada por parte de la chica a la ocurrente broma de Daniel.

—Eso dicen, pero él es un oso de felpa.

—Vaya… Vaya… Que decepción, pero en fin, _Alex Stone_ , sobrina de un adorable peluche cariñosito, ¿mañana dices que tu representante estará por aquí? —se interesó Jason.

—Exactamente, mañana estará puntual para todo lo burocrático, porque yo no sé realmente de esas cosas aburridas. Yo sólo me presento cuando se me requiere. ¿A qué hora tiene que estar?

—Como a eso de las 9 a.m ¿Está bien? —informó Jason.

—Por mí, genial, sólo dejen que se lo comunique—sintió su _iPhone_ vibrar dentro de su chaqueta— Hey, es ella ¿Podría contestar? —suplicó educadamente.

—Por supuesto, de hecho, no requerimos más de tu presencia y no te quitamos tu preciado tiempo. Ya mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo con los itinerarios—Jason le hizo un aspaviento despreocupado de manos.

—Muchas gracias encantadores chicos. _See you later babies_ —les lanzó un guiño y bajó de manera graciosa las escaleras.

Dejándole tiempo suficiente a Rachel para que se escondiese en la oscuridad del pasillo.

— ¿Emily? Lo siento cariño, pero apenas estaba terminando con la audición—se encaminó hacia la salida mientras Rachel le seguía los talones pasando desapercibida.— ¡Claro que lo conseguí! ¿Pues tú con quién crees que estás hablando? Sólo que estoy un poco preocupada ¿Recuerdas a Rachel Berry? Sí, esa pequeña e intensa chica con nariz extravagante que protagonizó _Funny girl_ —la morena estaba atenta a la conversación. No le había gustado para nada la referencia hacia su aspecto.— Pues será mi coprotagonista y parece ser que no le agrado del todo. Pero ya sabes que no puedo negarme a hacer esto o mi adorable abuela estará molestándome eternamente y es lo que menos quiero, así que trataré llevármela bien con Rachel. Y por lo de Harley, no te preocupes, sé perfectamente que es prioridad pedir una cita con ella, últimamente me he sentido muy bien y no sabemos hasta cuando siga así.

— ¿Seguir así? ¿Será eso de su problema personal?—susurró— ¿Será por eso que pidió que asesinaran a su personaje? Tendrás que investigarla más Berry, quizás eso sea su punto débil.

— Oye amor, estoy a punto de llegar al estacionamiento y ya sabes que no puedo respirar tranquila porque traigo sobre mis faldas a los fans y fotógrafos, al rato seguimos hablando y te cuento lo demás. Adiós—se puso sus gafas negras.

Y así como le había explicado, los dos grupos de seguidores ya estaban esperándola en la salida pidiéndole lo prometido. Rachel se quedó sorprendida al ver las atenciones que tenían hacia la ojiazul, quien amablemente les sonreía, se dejaba fotografiar y les regalaba los ansiados autógrafos. Y verla así, llevándose la atención de todos y rezagándola a segundo término cuando hizo su espectacular salida, la fastidió aun más. Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la admiraran, le pidieran autógrafos y le dieran obsequios cada vez que salía del teatro, y está vez fue diferente, era una transeúnte más. Todas las miradas estaban sobre _Alex Stone_ … _Alex_ _Stone_ … Y no otra más que _Alex Stone_.

Effy se percató de su presencia y decidió hacer las pases con la pequeña, así no tenía razones suficientes para averiguar sobre su pasado. Quitó amablemente a las personas del camino y emprendió con zancadas grandes una carrera al verla huir.

—Hey _abejita_ —gritó, y fue perfectamente escuchada por la morena, pero no quiso también ser ella quien le brindase un poco de su atención— _Abejita_ —llegó hasta ella y le tomó delicadamente el hombro deteniéndola de golpe.

—No me digas así—refutó entre dientes soltándose violentamente— Es estúpido.

—Oye ¿Qué te sucede? ¿He hecho algo que te molestara? Desde la audición, estás comportándote como si me odiaras. Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado cuando te confesé lo de mi tía. ¿O es que sabes algo que yo no sé? —lo dejó ir con toda la intención.

—Básicamente sí te odio, y el verte me hace querer vomitar. Y lo cierto es que no quiero hablar ahora mismo contigo y mucho menos darte explicaciones—reconoció con fastidio.

Había llegado a tal nivel de furia que decía las palabras sin meditarlas con antelación.

—¡Wow! Oye, sí que te pasa algo. Si estás así de enojada por mis bromas, prometo que no las volveré a hacer. Yo sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien _abejita_.

— ¡Te dije que no me digas así! ¿Tan difícil es de entenderlo? ¿O es que eres idiota?

—De acuerdo, no te diré más _abejita_ si es por eso que me estás tratando así—hizo aspavientos con sus manos— ¡Dios! No sé por qué hay tanta maldad en ese pequeño cuerpo. Sólo tranquilízate que todos nos están viendo. Estás armando un espectáculo de esto.

Effy tenía razón, las personas las veían con interés, porque básicamente, podrían ser una pareja que estaba discutiendo, o simplemente, porque las dos eran figuras públicas.

—Esto es tu culpa. Si sólo dejaras que me fuera, no tendría porqué hacer este " _show_ "—apuntilló lo último— Anda, lárgate, déjame de incomodar versión de _Dakota Johnson 2_.0. Aunque muy alejada de esa guapa diva.

— ¡Yo soy más sexy y ardiente que ella! —reclamó ofendida, y si no quería aumentar la atención, iba por un mal camino. Resopló y calmó sus ansiedad.—Además yo no te estoy amagando con una pistola para que sigas aquí. Y la verdad es que ya me cansé de tu actitud de niña berrinchuda. Quien te ruegue a quien le importes—susurró por lo bajo. Ella era la que sí parecía importarle su reputación.

—Pues bien, me largo—se giró dramáticamente de puntitas para seguir su camino.

Pero algo no estaba saliendo como esperaba, Alex era la que se iba sin rogarle más. La había dejado así, a la mitad de la calle. La había ignorado. Ocasionándole que se sintiera el doble de frustrada.

—Maldita seas estúpida Alexandra—le berreó, pero la rubia sólo le hizo señales con su mano de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus palabras— Te odio maldita _idiota… Estúpida… Acosadora… Embustera… Mentirosa_ —al verse ignorada, ahora fue ella quien le siguió los pasos continuando con sus palabras de odio— _Creída… Egocéntrica… Alzada…_

— ¿No que querías que te dejara en paz? ¿O seguirás recitando todos los adjetivos del Diccionario? Y si me los vas a declamar enteros, mínimo que uno sea lindo. Ya sabes, podrías soltar un _hermosa_ o un _perfecta_ —mantenía oculta una sonrisa.

Era tan cómico para ella la actitud de la morena, pero no se le daría la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

— Porque sí me vas a seguir hasta donde vivo, tienes que tener un basto vocabulario.

—Estúpida—gruñó.

A pesar de que al principio ella era la que la quería lejos, los papeles se habían invertido. Perfectamente ella podría pasar a ser la acosadora.

—Ese ya lo dijiste Berry. Se más ingeniosa.

Se detuvo en el semáforo del cruce del _Times Square_. Escuchando los mismos calificativos repetidos una y otra vez. _Estúpida… Acosadora… Embustera… Mentirosa._ Los transeúntes la veían como una verdadera loca, cosa que no le importó ni un poco porque insistía en lo mismo.

— Oye ¿Es que nunca te cansas de hablar? Ya me aburriste _abejita_ —está vez lo dijo para molestarla.

—Sólo quiero que tengas muy en claro todo lo que eres.

—Tan sólo llevamos conociéndonos ¿cuánto? ¿Escasos 15 minutos y ya sabes cómo soy? —Siguió con su camino— ¿Siempre sueles prejuzgar a las personas? Porque eres muy, pero muy intensa y no te lo ando gritando en la calle. Por lo visto, no te callarás nunca. Ya… me… aburriste ¿Lo entiendes? Ya… me… _a…b…u…r…r…i…s…t…e_ —deletreó.

—Tú fuiste quien me comenzaste a molestar. ¡Ahora te aguantas!

—Si el molestar es ser atenta y educada, pues estás mal de la cabeza. Yo sólo quería romper el hielo, pero tú eres una _grinch_ —inició la búsqueda de su tarjeta que fungía como llave dentro de su chaqueta de cuero— Y la acosadora eres tú. Anda Berry, sólo di que querías saber dónde vivo.

Fue hasta entonces, que Rachel observó su entorno, llevándose otra sorpresa. Su contrincante vivía en los mismos lujosos departamentos que ella. En los costosos departamentos de Manhattan, específicamente en _Midtown West de la 42nd Street._

—No… No… ¡No! ¡No puedes vivir tú aquí!

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Abrió la puerta de la recepción— ¿Tienes zafado un tornillo?

— ¡Pues que yo vivo aquí!

— ¡No me jodas! Ya será suficiente con soportarte en el teatro como para hacerlo aquí también.

—Pues tampoco me cae mucha gracia el tener que ver tu horrible rostro todos los días—ambas subieron al elevador— Además, tenía entendido que el único libre era el _Penhouse_ … A menos que tú… ¡No!

—Pues sí _abejita,_ yo lo tengo rentado. Estoy jodidamente bañada en dólares—se adelantó— Y dudando que tú vivas conmigo o quieras tener un revolcón, es mejor que marques el número de tu piso.

Otra vez tenía razón, había olvidado por completo el apachurrar el botón, que no era otro más que el marcaba el del 5to piso. Lo apretó tantas veces que propició que el elevador se detuviese de golpe.

— Pero qué demonios te sucede. ¿Quieres matarnos? —se recargó en una de las paredes aprisionándose la cabeza.

La fuerza le había provocado un pequeño mareo, y eso no fue lo peor, sino el sonoro ruido de la alarma que informaba el atasque.

—No… no… no… No puedo quedarme aquí con ella ni un sólo minuto. Vamos amigo, abre… abre.

Rachel apretó con desesperación una y otra vez el botón, como si con eso fuese suficiente para que se abriesen mágicamente las puertas. Ya sabía que cuando el elevador se detenía, podía estar allí por lo menos 30 minutos hasta que los expertos solucionaran el problema. _Effy_ seguía en la misma posición, sin inmutarse un poco, sólo con una enorme sonrisa que se asomaba de su rostro.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso quedarnos atrapadas? Si nadie nos salva podremos morir por falta de oxígeno… Oh… mi… Dios… No… Aun soy muy joven para morir… Aun debo de ganar cinco _Tony's_ más.

—Me parece gracioso lo intensa y dramática que eres, ahora todo tiene sentido para mí. El que seas la mejor actriz de _Broadway_. Eso sí es un espectáculo. Lástima enana, tendrás que soportarme por un buen rato—se sentó estilo indio en el suelo y comenzó a inspeccionar su celular.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí sentada sin hacer nada? No te das cuenta lo difícil de la situación—la reprendió ansiosa.

Odiaba el tener que quedarse encerrada. No sólo era odio, era la fobia a los lugares pequeños y encerrados.

—Pues no, y tú tampoco a menos que conozcas a _supergirl_ para que rompa el techo y nos saque volando de aquí.

—Estúpida—siguió apretando una y otra vez el inocente botón— No tienes ni un poco de idea de lo terrible que me es estar encerrada en espacios como éste.

Se dejó resbalar por la puerta y se hizo ovillo soltando los primeros sollozos.

— ¿Rachel estás llorando? Dime por favor que no lo estás haciendo—se arrastró hasta la morena y les descubrió el rostro advirtiendo lo difícil de la situación y el estado de shock por el que estaba pasando— _¡Santa Ellie Goulding!_ Enserio estás llorando. Tranquilízate, no te sucederá nada. Lo único que debes de hacer es respirar una y otra vez—Rachel le puso atención pero no siguió con lo que le pedía la chica— Vamos _abejita,_ inhala y exhala como yo—ejemplificó sin obtener alguna acción a cambio—Dije que lo hagas. Ahora Berry—le ordenó seriamente.

— ¡Bien!

Siguió el mandato respirando una y otra vez logrando que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Estaba funcionando la idea de Alex, quien más relajada, resopló.

—Ahora dame tu celular.

— ¡Por… supuesto… que no… te lo… voy… a… dar!

—Sólo lo quiero para comunicarme con alguien que viva aquí. Vamos, dámelo, tú apenas puedes pronunciar las palabras.

—Está bien—sacó el celular de su bolso— Llama a Quinn, ella sabrá que hacer.

—Bien.

Sin tomarse el atrevimiento de preguntarle quien era esa tal Quinn, inició con la llamada de auxilio.

Sólo contaba con el dato de que era su mejor amiga o quizás algo más. Ya lo averiguaría después, averiguaría si le iban las chicas y así poder llevársela a la cama; era la mejor solución a sus diferencias y a su inminente tensión sexual. Entonces marcó el contacto que le sugirió, y no tuvo que esperar más que un par de tonos para que la aspirante a abogada contestara.

— No, no soy Rachel, pero tenemos un problema. No, no le pasó nada, sólo que estamos encerradas en el elevador y necesitamos de alguien para que agilice las cosas… Sí, el estúpido se atoró y ahora Rachel está sufriendo una crisis de angustia… No, ya tengo controlada la situación, pero necesito que te apures… De acuerdo, esperamos tu velocidad.

— ¿Y? —preguntó preocupada.

—Dice que llamará directamente a la estación de emergencia para que venga lo más rápido posible.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos que parecieron eternos para las dos. Aunque fue un respiro para ambas, para calmar la tensión que estaban sufriendo, y las constantes peleas. Esas que no tenían una razón lógica más que para Rachel y su amor por el reflector.

—Gracias—susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

La vio directamente a los ojos, aunque la morena no pudiera hacer lo mismo, por la intromisión de los lentes oscuros.

—Porque me he estado comportando como una estúpida, y aun así me estás ayudando. Deberías estar riéndote o burlándote de mí.

—Pues es una situación de emergencia, sólo por eso lo hago, no porque ya me agrades—desvió el rostro.

—De acuerdo—musitó.

Resopló al ver el rostro tenso de la ojiazul. Por el tiempo que tuviesen que estar allí, quería que la convivencia fuera más amena, así que relajó su actitud.

—Lo cierto es que no entiendo el por qué te comportas así conmigo. No te he hecho algo para que me odies— se hincó rozando las piernas con las de Rachel— Me refiero, regularmente hago algo malo para que las personas terminen odiándome o les pase algo malo, pero contigo... Nada... Sólo consigo que quieras gritarme palabras llenas de repulsión. Sabes, no sé porqué contigo es diferente. Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien _Rae,_ pero no dejas de prejuzgarme una y otra vez. Tal vez si te dieses el tiempo para conocerme, te darías cuenta que no soy todos esos adjetivos con los que te dirigiste allí afuera.

Jugó con una imaginaria pelusa, que al parecer, Rachel tenía en su jeans. La morena se percató de tal hecho, pero dejó que siguiera con su cálida y adorable acción.

—Yo tampoco sé lo que me pasa. Bueno sí, pero es algo que no quiero revelarte. Es algo personal que no puedo evitar.

—Te prometo que lo descubriré y entonces terminarás adorándome y jamás querrás perderme—advirtió con seguridad. Tanta, que incluso Rachel se lo creyó.

Esa desinhibida y extrovertida forma de ser de la chica le estaba causando verdadera curiosidad. Básicamente tenía un estilo de Noah pero versión mujer, una muy bonita y divertida chica.

— ¿No es un poco extraño que dentro de un elevador sigas usando eso? Tus ojos son bastante bonitos para tenerlos cubiertos, y estoy casi segura que con ellos, es que logras ese imán sobre las demás personas—desvió el tema señalando las gafas. Esas extrañas gafas que no se había quitado desde que habían salido del teatro. ¿Qué tenían de especial?

—Eso y otras cosas más—musitó con un tono seductor haciendo que Rachel pusiera los ojos en blanco—Bueno… Las tengo que usar… Aunque no es algo que tenga que contarte porque somos enemigas a muerte, y obtendrías un arma de doble filo que podrías usar en mi contra. Sólo te diré que es como la cabellera de _Sansón_ , que si me las quitas, pierdo toda mi fuerza—Rachel soltó una carcajada por su ingeniosa comparación.

— ¿Aún somos enemigas? —intentó inútilmente quitarle las gafas.

 _Effy_ la detuvo a tiempo, era muy arriesgado el quitárselas y luego salir directamente a la emisión de luz solar. Conocía lo que venía después de ello, una jaqueca que seguramente le duraría varios días. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la gran cantidad de luces de New York, antes de arriesgarse a un hecho como ese.

—Algo así.

¿Dónde más había escuchado esa singular frase? Predictorio para que las puertas se abriesen y la enorme y brillante sonrisa de Quinn, apoyada de unas muletas, les diera la bienvenida.

— ¿Están bien? Les juro que intenté que fuera lo más rápido posible, pero esto no es de mucha ayuda—juguetona, les enseñó los aparatos ortopédicos.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y ninguna de las dos se había percatado de tal hecho.

—No te preocupes, de hecho juraría que eres _Flash,_ por la velocidad en que te tardaste en sacarnos de está situación.

 _Effy_ se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano a Rachel para ayudarla a levantarse, quién lo dudo por un momento. Ya no tenían porqué llevarse bien, todo tenía que volver a la normalidad.

— ¿No? De acuerdo… Ya puedes tú sola—ofendida, desvió la mano.

¿Es que acaso no podía ser esa chica comprensiva del elevador?

— ¿Y ella es? —Quinn señaló a la actriz.

— Soy Alex Stone.

Se adelantó con su presentación al darse cuenta que la morena estaba aun indispuesta para tomarse las cosas con calma, y alejar su estúpido enojo que había regresado en ella.

— ¡Wow! ¿La Alexandra Stone nieta de _Tippi Hedren?_ Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta antes—gritó emocionada.

—Exactamente. Ya ves _abejita,_ parece que eres la única que no me conoce.

—Te dije que no me digas así—Rachel frunció sus labios y se cruzó de brazos.

— Y ahora somos vecinas, viviré en el _Penhouse_ por si necesitas una taza de azúcar por la noche.

Se le insinuó divertida ignorando a la morena, lo cual de nuevo, a Rachel le molestó. Ahora su mejor amiga ponía toda su atención en Alex y sonreía embobada.

—No puedo creer que tú también, Quinn—susurró por lo bajo enojada.

— ¿Te sucede algo Rachel? —le preguntó confundida.

La chica parecía buena persona y Rachel con sus gestos le decía lo contrario. Llevaban siendo amigas tantos años para desconocer lo que le pasaba. Algo iba mal entre ambas chicas.

—Nada Quinn, sólo estoy cansada—contestó con dejo de desagrado.

Quinn sabía que mentía pero era mejor no seguir cuestionándola o con quien lo pagaría sería con ella, y ese no era precisamente el día que quería arruinar, tenía que confesarle lo que llevaba ocultando algunos años.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —agregó desesperada.

—Claro—musitó aun desorientada viendo como la morena emprendía su huida sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de despedirse de su acompañante— Gracias Alex por tu ayuda con esa testaruda. A veces suele ser así de intensa, y más si viene del trabajo.

—De nada, y no te preocupes, ya me iré acostumbrando al humor de _tu chica_. No sé cómo puedes soportarla. Además, para eso estamos las vecinas—le sonrió sin confesarle que ella era su nueva coprotagonista y era quien le hacia competencia mientras Quinn se quedaba descolocada por la parte " _Tu chica"_.— Y decía enserio eso de que cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo aunque tu chica se ponga celosa—agregó amable y soltó el mismo adjetivo a sonrojando a la rubia.

¿Sería acaso que su rosto reflejaba las intenciones que tenía para esa noche que pretendía fuese especial para ambas?

— Ya nos estaremos viendo en otra ocasión Quinn. Hasta luego. Y cuidado con esa pierna.

Se despidió caminando hacia las escaleras, no cometería el mismo error de subir por ese cacharro.

— ¿Qué le pasará a Rachel? Alex parece buena persona. Aunque ese _tu_ _chica,_ pfff, fue muy extraño ¿Habré sido muy obvia? Bah, no seas tonta, por su puesto que no sabe nada… Es sólo tu imaginación—se reprendió a ella misma.

Ya tendría tiempo para interrogarla, pero por ahora, lo mejor era volver al apartamento y seguir con su aburrida rutina de sentarse en el sofá y leer su colección de libros antiguos, donde por supuesto incluía _Los pájaros._ También ya tendría tiempo para pedirle un autógrafo a Alex y dejarle en claro que Rachel Berry no era su chica, bueno, no por ahora, pero esperaba que lo fuese esa noche.


	3. 3 Retorno

**_Tres:_**

 ** _"Retorno."_**

 ** _Cuatro meses atrás. 19 de mayo de 2022. Le Baron Pub Club, Broadway. New York. 01:23 a.m_**

— ¿No te he dicho lo increíblemente sexy que eres cuando te transformas en un lobo en plena casería? —Tenía a Alex anclada entre sus brazos mientras le ponía más atención a su cuello.— Mi mayor fantasía es que la jefa del departamento de _Unidad de Victimas Especiales_ me lo haga delante de todos. Y sí es la más afamada y aclamada de todo _Hollywood_ , mucho mejor.

Ambas chicas bailaban sensualmente al ritmo de _Into you de Ariana Grande_.

Mía Muller estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de llevarse un poco de su fama, esa que ambas compartían en la serie que protagonizaban, pero que Alex «tampoco ella conocía su verdadero nombre» la terminaba siempre eclipsando. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que jamás se enamoraba, y sería una más en su vida, pero no le importó. No le importó que en cuanto la ojiazul saciara sus necesidades, la dejaría allí, a la mitad de la pista y después se iría por su siguiente conquista de la noche. Ella sólo buscaba que los paparazzis las fotografiasen juntas y así crear expectación de una falsa relación.

—Basta, ya te volviste fastidiosa—la soltó y frunció su ceño— ¿Tenías que hablar? Pues lo arruinaste. Te dije perfectamente que no dijeras nada. Pero no, tenías que parlotear. Tan sencillo era mantenerte callada.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y se alejó sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse.

— ¿Me vas a dejar así? ¿Nada más? ¡No soy otra más de tus putas, Stone!

— ¿Tú que crees?—respondió burlona.

— ¡Ven aquí Alex! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡No puedes hacerme éste desplante!—exigió golpeando el piso con frustración.

— ¡Jo, no soy tu jodido perro Mía! Mira como me alejo de ti. Sólo elige a alguien más y sacia lo que yo inicié—se encogió de hombros hasta llegar a un lado de su representante.

—Te dije perfectamente que Mía sólo estaba utilizándote. Siempre lo hace. Es una oportunista, y mientras sigas su juego, no te dejará en paz.

—Lo sé—le hizo señales a la bartender.

— ¿Y no te preocupa? El que puedas enfurecerla y quiera vengarse por tus constantes desprecios.

— ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme? No es un peligro real, además, las dos nos estábamos utilizando mutuamente, así que… Oye, ponme un _Cosmopolitan_ —le pidió a la chica, quien sólo le regaló una sensual sonrisa.

Ya la conocía, a partir de que había conseguido su credencial que la acreditaba como ciudadana, y que cada vez que visitaba _New York_ , acudía al mismo lugar y se bebía lo mismo. Elizabeth " _Effy"_ Rogers era muy predecible en todas las cosas que hacia. Era sencilla y simple, la complicación en ella no existía, o más bien como le gustaba llamarlo, le producía urticaria. No quería complicaciones en su vida.

—Ya fue suficiente—la reprendió, pero Effy la ignoró en cuanto recibió la bebida y la llevó hasta sus labios.

—Deja de estar de fastidiosa como Mía ¡Diviértete! ¡Elige a una chica guapa y llévatela a la cama! A ver si así dejas tu amargura y de estarme cuidando. Ya no soy una adolescente que pueda meterse cualquier cosa y necesité a su mamá. Ya soy mayor y esto lo verifica—le mostró su identificación.

— _Effy_ —susurró amenazante.

— _Effy_ nada, sabes que no soy más _Effy_ , soy Alex Stone, por lo menos, aquí. Mira, a ver, sé perfectamente que la extrañas, pero déjala ir. Ya, olvídala. No vale la pena que le sigas llorando. Esa estúpida está allí muy feliz con esa zorra. Disfruta de tu soltería como lo hago yo.

—No me toques las narices—advirtió.

— ¡Basta! Dime que no le has puesto el ojo a una chica, aquí hay muchas. Bendito aquel que inventó las faldas cortas—examinó de arriba abajo a una mesera que pasaba enfrente de ella.— Perdón, me desvíe un poco, pero a lo que iba, sólo baila un poco—Emily Fitch, su representante y mejor amiga, cansada, le entrecerró los ojos— Si quieres no te la tires, pero platica, tómate una _Capirinha_ y relájate—la tomó por los hombros y se acercó a su rostro— Sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga, te puedo decir que eres una frígida aburrida. Así que ve hasta allí, exactamente donde está esa hermosura, porque créeme que no ha dejado de observarte en toda la noche, y hazme sentir orgullosa de ti por sacarle el teléfono.

—Alex—advirtió entre dientes.

—Anda… Ve… Fushi… Conquístala—le dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda.

—Pero te quedarás sola—se giró.

— ¿Y? Yo estaré bien, no necesito que me cuides más, soy a penas legal y tengo un _cosmo_ , así que dudo que me aburra. Además, esa enana de nariz divertida y esa _snob y hipster_ de allí, me están esperando desde hace dos horas—le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Segura? —insistió.

—Y mucho—asintió con una sonrisa invitando a que se fuera a flirtear con esa chica guapa de la que hiciera referencia minutos antes.

Emily se alejó poco convencida e intranquila, volteando a verla cada cinco pasos que daba. Aun no confiaba del todo en esa rubia que siempre atraía cosas malas.

Si bien _Effy Rogers_ ya era mayor, aunque apenas contaba con 22 años de edad, no podía evitar verla como a su hermana. Eran amigas desde la infancia y conocía perfectamente a actriz. Conocía su característico humor y todas las cosas de las que podía ser capaz de hacer a consecuencia de un momento de locura. Por eso no quería dejarla sola, o mínimo, quería poder vigilarla a la distancia. Y esa noche había dejado atrás su obstinado escrutinio para dejarse llevar.

Error de su parte.

— ¿Así que tú eres la grandiosa Alexandra Stone? Alguien me informó que estás en la búsqueda de un poco de diversión y yo soy el chico que te la trae hasta tus pies.

Un castaño con traje elegante se hizo el interesante, salido básicamente de la nada. Había esperado por tanto tiempo. No se acercó a ella hasta que no vio a su perro guardián alejarse. Sus organizados planes así lo requerían.

— ¿Y tú eres? —contestó impasible.

Estaba acostumbrada a los acosos por parte de chicos y de chicas. Pero ella era quien las elegía, y si no estabas dentro de su radar, simplemente te ignoraba y no era para nada educada, más bien, se proponía a ser la más engreída e irritante chica del lugar.

—Mi nombre es lo que menos importa. Yo sólo quiero que veas las estrellas.

—Si me conoces, sabes perfectamente que a mí no me van los chicos.

Se alejó de él recargándose en la isla de madera y se bebió su trago. Después de lo que sufrió por culpa de Freddie, jamás se volvió a enredar con un chico. Estaba prohibido enamorarse y menos del sexo masculino.

—No trato de coquetear contigo. Sé que a ti te gusta más tener tu cabeza entre las piernas de las chicas, que tu boca en… bueno ya sabes dónde, no necesito ser tan específico.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Resopló con fastidio sin dirigirle la mirada, ya que la tenía puesta en Emily y su adorable vergüenza a la hora de filtear con alguien.

— ¿Te interesaría pasar unos minutos en el cielo?

— ¿Contigo? Ya te dije que no. Me das asco, pero si me traes a esa pequeña morena de allí, que lleva ignorándome más de dos horas, las cosas cambian.

—No es conmigo o con una de tus zorras. Tengo algo que te ayudará a relajarte y no exactamente con una ardiente sesión de sexo.

Alex se carcajeó. ¿Qué podía tener que le interesara además de un culo y un par de pechos?

— Todos los actorcitos de _Hollywood_ ya pasaron por esa maravillosa experiencia. Sólo es cosa a que tú también te decidas.

—Mira, sé por dónde vas, pero tampoco le hago a eso. No soy una maldita drogadicta como _Ammy Winehouse,_ y mucho menos, quiero terminar a 10 metros bajo tierra. Aun me falta disfrutar de media población femenina, bueno, por lo menos de las más ardientes y bonitas—giró su rostro.

El chico negaba divertido por sus ocurrencias y sin dudar de su capacidad de seducir a quien se propusiera. Había visto un sinfín de veces como se llevaba a las mejores chicas consigo con tan sólo guiñarles sensualmente alguno de sus impresionantes ojos azules.

— ¿Así que la chica que se dice la más relajada y divertida de todo _Hollywood_ le da miedo tomarse una de éstas?

Le enseñó por lo bajo una pequeña bolsa que contenía pastillas blancas, específicamente, _metanfetaminas. Putas y sucias metanfetaminas. Esas que ya le habían arruinado una vez su vida y la mantuvieron internada_.

— ¿Me dirás que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para tomártelas? Mira Alex, he visto a muchos de ustedes y créeme que varios han aceptado ésta pequeña locura. _Pitt, Fox, Portman, Aniston, Bieber, Timberlake, Kutcher_ y podría seguir con muchos más, pero mi trabajo no es traicionarlos y desmascararlos.—Alex le sonrió a Emily para que supiera que no corría peligro mientras ella los analizaba con detenimiento.— ¿Qué podría sucederte si sólo la tomas una vez? Si no te gusta, pues bien, la dejas y será como si nada hubiese sucedido, y se quedará como una mera y atractiva experiencia que podrás contarles a tus amigos, y hasta a tus chicas. Serás aun más interesante de lo que ya de por si eres.

Sabía cómo llegar a la actriz. Sabía sobre su peculiar personalidad, ese orgullo y ese querer vivir al límite. Ser el centro de atención de todos. Ser esa chica de la cual todas se arrastraban a sus pies por pasar una noche debajo de sus sábanas.

— Te prometo que será divertido y te la pasarás bien. Te ayudará a relajarte del estrés de las extenuantes jornadas de grabación. Sólo busco eso para ti, te lo prometo—le dio un pequeño empujón por el hombro.

—Yo… No sé…— había logrado que dudara.

Quería saber que se sentía el experimentar con algo nuevo, antes lo había hecho sólo con drogas no tan peligrosas, y el avanzar el siguiente paso, fue su perdición. Su final equivocación, o quizás, el factor importante para descubrir lo que realmente le pasaba.

—Vamos Alex, la primera es gratis—insistió azotándole descaradamente una en su mano.

—Está bien, pero hey, será la única vez… No habrá otra—advirtió seria señalándolo con el dedo— Ya decidiré yo si lo cuento a alguien más, así que no se ocurra contárselo a alguien.

—Si tú lo dices. Anda, es toda tuya—la invitó a que lo hiciera, y lo hizo. Sabía que se arrepentiría pero ¿Por qué no? Sólo sería una vez— No te asustes si te sientes con más energía, es normal, así es como esto funciona, luego vendrá la relajación—asintió. Y el proveedor había logrado su cometido.

Y como él ya le había explicado con anterioridad, comenzó a sentir los efectos inmediatos en su cuerpo. Emoción, euforia, excitación, las luces más brillantes y el sonido más ensordecedor. Regresándola a un pasado inmediato. Los sentidos del olfato y del tacto estaban más sofisticados. Su tensión arterial y su corazón al límite. Sus ganas de divertirse se vieron incrementadas en escasos segundos. La _Effy_ desinhibida del pasado apareció de nuevo a la mitad de la pista, bailando sola, sin preocupaciones, brincando al ritmo de la música. Sin nada que la molestara, no hasta que Emily se acercó preocupada abandonando a su conquista. Su hermana era mucho más importante que ella, además, estaba actuando diferente y extraña después de estar acompañada de ese chico que no le gustó para nada desde que lo vio llegar.

— ¿ _Effy_? ¿Te pasa algo? —la detuvo del hombro.

— ¿Tendría que pasarme algo?

—Mírame—le ordenó reteniéndola por las mejillas. Sabía que había algo mal en ella— ¡No! Dime por favor que no lo hiciste de nuevo ¡Sabía que no podía dejarte sola!

—Basta Emily, estoy bien—se soltó de golpe.

Emily se había percatado de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Era tan fácil el ver sus pupilas dilatadas y la falta de olor a alcohol en su aliento, el suficiente para que actuara así. No podía ser otra cosa que lo que ya intuía. Algo que llevaba alejando tanto tiempo de la rubia. Conocía los movimientos de _Hollywood_ y como se las gastaban los distribuidores. Ambas habían sido ingenuas y tontas en Londres, y por eso era que no quería que Quinn recayera en lo mismo y así terminara su prometedora carrera. Como le había pasado a ella misma tiempo atrás.

— ¿Fue ese idiota verdad? —gritó enfurecida.

—Hey, fui yo. Yo tomé la decisión. Además, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo. Sólo quería relajarme un rato y quitarme el estúpido dolor de cabeza. Sabes perfectamente que llevo días con él.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder ¿Es que tú no piensas? ¿O recuerdas cómo te fue? ¿O cómo le fue a Freddie? ¡Por eso escapamos de Londres!—se masajeó la frente— Si aquí hay uno… escucha, un maldito paparazzi y se dio cuenta de cómo te encuentras, estás perdida, así haya sido sólo ésta vez. Este error puede costarte caro. Por eso sabía que no podía dejarte sola. ¿De qué ha servido tanto esfuerzo? ¡De nada! ¡Si te dejas convencer a la primera oportunidad!

—No seas exagerada ¡No es mi puta culpa que tú seas una amargada porque tu novia te engañó cuando estaban a punto de casarse!—la ofendió.

Soltó las palabras sin pensar, lastimando a su mejor amiga. Se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo inmediatamente después de ver su semblante de decepción y tristeza.

—Ojalá jamás pases por lo mismo que yo, Effy. O sabrás que me lastimaste.

— Yo Emily… No quise decir eso… Perdóname…

—Nos vamos—la aprisionó de la mano dándole la espalda.

—Pero Emily… No me siento bien... Todo da vueltas—susurró recargándose en su espalda.

— ¡Cállate de una jodida vez! ¡Me tienes cansada Elizabeth! ¡Cansada!

Se giró para encararla pero nunca se imaginó lo que vio. O mejor dicho lo que sucedió después. Effy cayendo desplomada al suelo. Inconsciente, y necesitando de primeros auxilios. Los mismos primeros auxilios de los que recurriría a lo largo de su vida.

 ** _18 de Septiembre 2022. Departamento Berry_** ** _Midtown West, New York._**

Puso su pie derecho adentro del departamento, y lo primero que escuchó, fueron los imperceptibles berridos por parte de Rachel. Quien golpeaba una y otra vez la almohada que se encontró en el sillón. Estaba enloquecida desde la aparición de esa misteriosa chica castaña de ojos azules. Pero aún desconocía el porqué. El porqué de su furia.

—Es una estúpida, idiota, creída, egocéntrica, mentirosa—por cada descalificativo que soltaba, la golpeaba con más fuerza— Pero ya verás, haré que jamás quieras haberme conocido… Sabrás de lo que soy capaz _Lobito._

— ¿Rachel? —Preguntó preocupada— ¿Qué te esta pasando? No entiendo por qué estás así.

—Déjalo Quinn. Si quieres tú también vete a coquetear con ella… Ya sabes, es tu ídolo... Deberías unirte a su club de fans—contestó enojada siguiendo con su objetivo.

—No es mi ídolo, su abuela quizás, pero no Alex, y si quisiera coquetear con alguien, sería con nuestro vecino de enfrente y no con ella, precisamente—refutó evitando soltar una carcajada por la curiosa situación mientras Rachel continuaba más obstinada que antes.— Si sigues así, me quedaré sin la recargadera de mi pie. Es inocente y no tiene la culpa que quieras dejarla como la pared—se rió divertida.

Tenía tanto tiempo en que no veía a la Rachel caprichosa e infantil del instituto que le pareció realmente adorable. Rachel había dejado en claro en muchas ocasiones que ya había madurado y comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer responsable y seria, pero ahora, era todo menos eso, a pesar de que ya cargaba 25 años sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —giró su rostro y sus ojos chocolates detonaban fuegos pirotécnicos listos para ser lanzados a los inocentes.

— ¡Oh vaya! Esa chica sí que tiene que tener cuidado de una asesina de suaves almohadones. Es mejor que se meta a clases de _kick boxing_ si no quiere morir en manos del _Torbellino Berry_ —se burló.

—Sólo porque estás en muletas, no te golpeo Fabray—se detuvo y se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.— Claro, la tratas así porque aún no sabes que ella es tu sustituta, y por ende, contrincante. Te presento a la que te robó tu trabajo. Alexandra " _egocéntrica_ " Stone. No sabes cómo la detesto, como detesto a esa horripilante chica. Con esos hermosos e increíbles ojos azules y caminando como si la tierra no la mereciera. Mejor dicho, como si fuese una diosa del olimpo y _Zeus_ le permitiese pasearse unos días con nosotros. ¡Agh! ¡Estúpida! ¡Mil veces estúpida!

—Pues no es para nada... fea. A lo mejor por la noche le doy una visita para que me regale esa taza de azúcar—continuó haciéndola enojar sólo por mero gusto.

—Lárgate de mi vista Quinn—refunfuñó indignada y le lanzó la almohada a la cara.

—No entiendo nada Rach. Necesito que me expliques el porqué odias a esa chica que parece ser muy amable y atenta.

—Pues, ella... ella...

Balbuceó, ni ella misma sabía qué contestar. No quería confesar su miedo. El miedo por el talento de su nueva compañera de reparto.

—¿O es que intentó propasarse contigo? Porque no sé si lo sabes, pero Alexandra Stone es gay.

Se mantuvo recargarda en la puerta cerrada. Expectante de su respuesta que llegó varios minutos después.

— ¿Qué?

Negó sorprendida. No lo veía venir, el que a Alex le fueran las chicas y ella estuviera comportándose como una acosadora. La ojiazul fácilmente podría interpretar sus acciones de otra manera y no cómo realmente debería. Por ende, ella se sintió la estúpida.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea gay? Sabes perfectamente que no tengo problemas con ello, y menos, porque soy hija de dos hombres. Además, ¿Tú cómo sabes que bueno... Ya sabes... que le atraen... las... chicas?—susurró tímidamente.

Lo cierto era que para la morena era normal el ver a dos chicos o a dos chicas besándose gracias a sus amigos, pero era muy diferente tratar diariamente con alguien que a penas y conocía. Una razón más para tenerla alejada. A ella no le atraían las chicas ¿No es verdad?

—Porque Santana no se cansa de hablar todo el tiempo de ella. Repitiendo una y otra vez que es gay, y si tuviera la oportunidad, le pediría hacer un trío—incómoda, esquivó la mirada de Rachel. Le costaba un mundo hablar o hacer referencia sobre ese tema.—Y lo segundo, podría ser esa una razón, o porque simplemente no es tan amable y es una magnífica actriz. Sólo tú puedes decirlo—encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Pues no es tan amable como aparenta ser —cambió de tema al ver que Quinn también había evitado la conversación.— Es una engreída y molesta bromista, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que es una mentirosa, y supongo, está planeado algo para boicotearnos—aparentó verse realmente preocupada— Además, en todo momento, velé por tus intereses, pero Jason y Daniel no quisieron escucharme.

—Vamos Rach, ella no me robó nada. Yo sola perdí la oportunidad cuando esa estúpida banana se cruzó en mi camino—se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hasta sus brazos.

—Quinn, no sólo es eso... Es que yo... Mira, pienso en ti y en tus escasas oportunidades de conseguir otro trabajo como éste, y no es que menosprecie tu esfuerzo por querer ser una inteligente abogada... Te juro que no sólo lo hago por mí... Sino por mi mejor amiga—la vio directamente a los ojos.

—Rachel, no mientas. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no lo haces por eso. Esa chica representa algo más para ti y no quieres aceptarlo. Por ahora no sé que es, pero lo descubriré—repuso con ternura.

—No me gusta, si es lo que estás pensando—respondió rápidamente y se soltó del abrazo.

— ¿Y quién dijo eso? Fuiste tú quién lo propuso, no yo—sonrió traviesa y se puso de pie con la dificultad que poseía el tener el pie enyesado.— Me voy a bañar ¿Calientas la comida, o seguirás pensando en esa creída rubia sexy?—no le dio tiempo a responder, y se encaminó a su habitación.

Lo hizo como mera broma aunque no le gustara del todo. Por lo mientras era mejor el verlo como eso, una broma y no más. _Es nuestra noche… Es nuestra noche_ … Se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez para darse el suficiente valor.

 ** _Penhouse Stone. Planta alta, a dos pisos de distancia._**

—Emily, no, ya te dije que no pienso volver a casa de mi tía. Ella es mucho más intensa que tú. Además, odio tener que darle explicaciones del porqué dejé _Hollywood_. No se las puedo dar hasta que no conozca los resultados de los estudios que traigo de esa clínica en San Diego.

Effy mantenía una conversación con tintes de frustración con su mejor amiga, quien se había tenido que quedar en Los Ángeles por culpa de una de sus otras representadas. Específicamente, _Selena Gómez._

La actriz no estaba dispuesta a regresar a la gran mansión familiar que estaba situada a las afueras de _New_ York, en _Southhampton_ para ser exactos. Llevaba ya 3 años lejos de ella. Disfrutando de su feliz y libre vida lejos de Melanie y sus constantes desprecios. Por eso es que había preferido rentar el costoso _Loft_ donde ahora estaba instalada. Un _penthouse_ con todas las comodidades y lujos que alguien podría desear, además, de lo primordial que era el estar cercana a _Broadway_. Donde se había puesto la bara muy alta. Ahora quería triunfar allí como lo había hecho en _Hollywood_.

—Los productores quieren que mañana mismo te presentes para detallar todo lo relacionado con el contrato. Sabes perfectamente que yo odio todo los trámites y confío plenamente en ti para que saques lo más beneficioso para mí—abrió el refrigerador y comenzó con la búsqueda de una botella de agua.— Y no me estoy refiriendo a sacar más de lo debido. Ya tengo suficiente dinero para sobrevivir toda mi vida. Hablo respecto a las posibilidades de ausentarme cuando sea requerido y a mantener mi vida en privado. Lo demás es lo que menos me importa—sacó los ingredientes para preparar un sandwich y los llevó a la isla que separaba la cocina de la estancia— ¿Ya te comunicaste con esa profesora de canto? La necesito más que nunca para sorprender a Rachel y deje su estúpida repulsión hacia mí, y su obsesión de buscar información que me incrimine de cosas que no son —escuchó el timbre de la puerta mientras Emily se reía— ¡¿Qué?! Que ya la envíaste y es la que está detrás de esa puerta ¡No me jodas!

Caminó hasta la entrada y la abrió lentamente encontrándose directamente con una mujer rubia que pasaba apenas los 40 años. A pesar de su edad, poseía el cuerpo que cualquier chica más joven desearía, y que seguramente, envidiaban cuando la veían entrar al lugar que se presentaba.

—Eres mucho más sexy en persona que en televisión, _Lobito_ — insinuante, la analizó de pies a cabeza y le dejó un ardiente beso en la mejilla, el cual duró más tiempo de lo que debería.

Si no hubiese sido ya suficiente, de manera coqueta acarició su mejilla y se adentró con seguridad moviendo sensualmente sus caderas. Inevitable para Effy no deleitarse de lo que sus ojos estaban admirando. Su fuerza de voluntad se estaba quebrantando.

— ¿Tú eres?—se mordió el labio interesada en conocer el nombre de la nueva conquista que metería a su cama.

—Cassandra July. La profesora más talentosa de todo NYADA.


End file.
